Loving the Enemy
by Potterhead97
Summary: Young auror, Nymphadora Tonks is assigned a job: to find Barty Crouch Junior, a devoted and lethal Death Eater. But things change when she becomes infatuated with him, and they have a one-night stand.


"One butterbeer, please," said Nymphadora Tonks as she sat at the old bar stool. The Three Broomsticks was busy as usual, it being a Friday night. The young woman was still training at the Ministry of Magic to become an Auror and had recently received a sort of mission: to track down the sly Death eater, Bartemius Crouch Junior. She was to get any information she could regarding the organization's plans, whereabouts, and current members. With Tonks being a Metamorphmagus, the Ministry fancied using her for field work. She didn't mind, she absolutely loved her job. Although some mistakes were made since Tonks was such a klutz, the top secret information she cracked made up for it.

The bartender came over with a foamy mug and set it before Tonks. "Thanks," she muttered and slid him a few sickles. She gave him a wink before he walked away then brought the warm glass to her lips and slurped up the thinn layer of foam. She didn't even snotice the dark figure slither next to her in a shoddy barstool seconds before.

"Wotcher," a rough voice whispered into Tonks' ear, making her flinch and leading her to accidentally pore her butterbeer down her front.

Tonks gasped, then shrieked: "Son of a bitch!" The man beside her sniggered loudly, slapping his hand onto the counter. "I am, aren't I?"

She scowled, obviously displeased and glared at the man with straw-colored hair. He laughed even harder at this, so in with a quick movement she proceeded to dump the rest of her drink all over the mocking man.

"That's it!" the bartender roared and dashed from his position behind the bar. He advanced towards Tonks and the man, grabbing both of their arms and literally dragged them out of the pub. Tossing them towards the street of Hogsmeade, Tonks fell off her feet and rolled onto the gravelly road. The other man stumbled drunkenly and caught himself on a fence post. "Never set foot in my tavern again," the bartender grumbled and marched back through the front door.

The man with blondish hair trailed his eyes over to Tonks and took a few steps toward her, jutting out his hand to help her up.

She studied the man for a few seconds finally realizing who he looked like. Tonks removed the sour look from her face and graciously accepted the stranger's patronage.

Getting back to her feet, Tonks brushed off her clothing and said a subtle thanks to the man.

"Don't mention it," he said, studying Tonks' stance. She had just crossed her arms and seemed pretty mad at him.

"My name's Barty," he said, then her eyes merely sparked over to him. "Hey, sorry about our little mishap in there. I was only messing with you." Barty shoved his hands into the pockets of his black leather coat and continued, "I can make it up to you over at my place, if you'd like."

Tonks arched her brows and relaxed her shoulders. "Alright. I forgive you, Barty." She stood at his side and looped her arm around his. "I'm Tonks." He looked at her with wondering eyes and she grinned politely.

You lead the way, then," she said giggling and Barty flashed her a full-toothed smile before apparating to his small house.

Once there, he escorted them inside. "Make yourself at home," Barty said then pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the clothe-ridden floor. Tonks stepped into the makeshift living room that consisted of a love seat and a recline-able chair. She chose to sit on the chair and decided on removing her brown jacket, setting it gently onto the carpet.

Barty fidgeted with his somewhat bare cupboards and walked back into the room with a full bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hope you don't mind the burn," he said with a smirk and flopped onto the love seat and uncorked the bottle with a small pop. "Nah," responded Tonks. She examined his attire as he sat. He wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt which really showed off his body. Tonks secretly thought he looked fit. She then glanced at his left forearm and it was, in fact, there; the Dark Mark.

Barty took the bottle to his lips and chugged some down, breaking her gaze. Tonks could feel her cheeks heat up and she tried looking away from him.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked her curiously.

"It's nothing," Tonks replied, itching nervously at her neck.

"Well... alright," he said, non-convinced. Barty then offered her the bottle. "Want some?"

"Actually, I think I'm good," Tonks said then produced a small smile.

"Okay," Barty said abruptly. He set the bottle down onto the floor after taking another gulp. He then stood up and walked over to the recliner, bending over and gripping both arms of the chair. "Tell me, d'you have a man in your life, Tonks?"

She slowly looked up into his chocolate eyes; she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No. No, I don't." She tensed up; men weren't ever this into her before. Tonks felt a horrid attraction towards Barty, though, and didn't really mind where this was going, even if her work did.

Barty blinked twice and smoothed her hair behind her ears. Today her hair was a creamy blonde with a thick strip of purple in the front.

He then knelt down and kissed sloppily at her neck; Tonks closed her eyes to this new found pleasure. Both of his hands softly held her face as he then proceeded to place kisses on her lips, slipping his tongue in mischievously. Tonks wrapped her arms around his body and kissed back eagerly, the fire within her suddenly raging.

Barty slid his hands down, finding her breasts and groped at them hungrily.

Tonks whimpered at this and Barty separated from her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What're you doing? That felt so good," Tonks said, confused. Barty smiled then pulled her legs apart and pushed her black skirt up. They went back to kissing and Barty continued squeezing at her breast while another hand trailed it's way among her inner thigh. Finally reaching her moist center, Tonks gasped and reached to his head to pull his hair Barty massaged her wet clit with his thumb sending Tonks to arch her back and moan. Tonks rested her head on the back of the chair, chest already heaving as she watched Barty take his hand away from her maidenhood and undo his belt.

"Mmm, hurry up," Tonks mumbled as she rubbed her hand across her face.

Barty slipped out of his jeans, then boxers and resumed to the kneeling position before Tonks. She grinned stupidly as she waited for him to make his next move. "Nice dick," she said profoundly then giggled. He gave her a smug smile then rubbed it up against her opening.

"Yes," Tonks hissed, then threw her hips up, forcing Barty to enter her at last.

"That's the spirit," Barty said hotly and began thrusting into her without end. He gripped her hips as he made his rounds. Then Tonks ripped them away and crushed them onto her breasts. He licked his lips and rhythmically groped them hard with each thrust. Tonks wrapped her arms around him yet again and squirmed with ecstasy. "Harder, Barty," she shouted without remorse and he moaned out, "Oh, yes!"

A crazed look was in his eyes and he pumped his cock into her deeper and harder. Tonks reached down and gripped his moving ass, digging her long nails into his skin.

Barty flung his head back and breathed through his clenched teeth. Responding to her, he groped disturbingly hard at her breasts, no longer caring to be gentle.

"Ohhh!" Tonks screeched out, then Barty felt her walls around him tremble with pleasure; she had just reached her peak. Tonks clung to Barty for dear life, and he came within her, his love stick pumping milky substance deep into her body.

Barty let out a relieved moan and fell into Tonks who hugged him to her chest.

"Not too bad at... shagging... are you?" Tonks said, nearly out of breath.

Barty chuckled and buried his face between her cleavage.

"Up we go!" he said and picked Tonks up with sudden ease. She squealed and laughed merrily as he carried her to the cramped bedroom. Barty gently set her onto a fluffy pillow and joined her on the bed. Pulling a sheet over the two of them, he propped his head up with a few pillows and watched as Tonks dreamily drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Tonks woke to Barty's soft snoring beside her. She swept her legs to the side and silently stood from the bed, the sheets slowly gliding off of her. She watched Barty, asleep on his stomach and planted a final kiss onto his cheek. "Wotcher, Barty," Tonks whispered into his ear. She took one last good look at him then quickly resorted to the living room, grabbing her coat, and escaped the love nest.

She never did get the information she needed, but requested that a more experienced auror took on that job. Tonks didn't speak to him ever again, but you can still catch her slipping a simple, "Wotcher" into her sentences to this day.


End file.
